


im not good at improv but the audience laughed anyway

by thiccgirlsmakemesob



Series: i am projecting onto a certain youtuber :/ [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Overprotective Technoblade, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all platonic unless stated otherwise, no ships, puffy is the dream mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccgirlsmakemesob/pseuds/thiccgirlsmakemesob
Summary: tommy has been distancing himself from his family and his brothers and father wonder where they went wrong.-clementine has wonderful friends and people she has dubbed her family that have accepted her, but even so she's terrified at the idea of coming out to her actual family.ormisunderstandings and crying and angst but also, fluff because we deserve it.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i am projecting onto a certain youtuber :/ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202831
Comments: 31
Kudos: 588





	1. backstory\ of the number one lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> little dialouge this chapter cuz honestly this is more of a character sutdy (maybe , i honesttly don' rlly kno what a character stdy is lmao)

Wilbur wasn’t sure why exactly Tommy was pushing his family away, but he could pinpoint the day it started. 

He would have been in charge of driving Tommy home but instead he was going to hang out with Tubbo and Eret, a kid he didn’t know all that much about but they seemed nice enough. Though of course, this wasn’t the weird part, Tommy was always trying to be able to spend time with his friend, but what was weird, that rather than telling them a vague idea of what he did before holing up in his room to recharge, Tommy ran straight to his room and didn’t come down until dinner, insisting he had an important test to study for.

Which fine, Tommy wasn’t a big studier, sucked at studying honestly, but Phil had been scolding the blond for a few weeks now. So Wilbur chalked it up to not wanting to get yelled at by Phil.

But Tommy was oddly quiet for the rest of the night and the morning after, not saying anything looking deep in thought the whole time. The ride to school was awkward, Wilbur putting his music louder than Tommy would usually let him and they stayed quiet.

The only words he got was a quick goodbye before the younger of the two ran off, directly to Tubbo and Eret, suddenly looking much happier in the twos presence. 

As Wil walked to his classes, on the other side of the building, he wondered briefly if he had upset the little gremlin of a child in some way.

-

Techno was far from being the closest to Tommy, that spot was reserved for Tubbo and Wilbur, but he still knew something was wrong when his little brother continued to hole up in his room for a little bit over a week. Neither his father or his twin mentioned anything so he ignored it as well. 

Although it was hard to ignore the deafening silence of where his brother’s obnoxiously loud voice should be. It was also hard to ignore that Tommy seemed to be avoiding Wilbur as well. 

He wanted to do something, to fix what seemed to be their deteriorating relationship, but Techno sucked at feelings. He’d say what he meant and was often too brutal for Tommy, who for all his annoying and loud bravado, was sensitive and took things deeper than he probably should.

Maybe he’d talk to Phil, Phil was good at emotion stuff.

-

Phil wasn’t the type to freak out over little things. Of course he had noticed his youngest son experiencing off days and reassured the boy that Phil would always be there for him, but he didn’t want to pry. 

He got worried when it lasted a little over a week and Tommy seemed to come up with any reason to spend time with friends rather than his family, but if he would wait for Tommy unless he had reason to be worried for his son’s safety. 

When Techno and Wilbur, at separate times, had come up to him asking if he noticed what was up with the youngest of the four, then he became a bit more uneasy. Tommy usually tried to spend time boasting and annoying his brothers, but with all the time away from them, even Phil’s twins had no idea what was bothering him.

So, when Tommy came back from his friends house seeming happy, Phil figured that would be a good time to ask about it. Phil noticed the way Tommy froze up before relaxing, not even looking near his dad’s eyes. 

The conversation didn’t amount to much other than Tommy asking if he could grow out his hair to look more like his friend, to which Phil agreed easily, and him admitting he’s just been feeling a bit off that’s all.

Phil left it at that. He would once again wait for Tommy, Techno, or Wil to come up to him, but he would keep an eye on his youngest.

-

Tommy was completely unaware of his family’s worries that were brewing about him, because he was worried about himself.

Well, technically not _himself_ because what was bothering Tommy was the fact that ever since Eret had come out as gender fluid, the idea someone having felt so wrong in their body they changed genders and how people perceived them had been gnawing away at his mind. Not because he was confused by it or anything, it was more so the fact that _wasn’t_ confused and understood the feeling completely.

For a long time Tommy had thought this was normal, disliking your body for no reason other than the fact it just didn’t feel right, staring at girls hoping to look like them even a little bit, hating your voice because it was too deep. 

Until he had mentioned it to Tubbo, it had been late and Tubbo’s dad allowed them a couple beers and Tommy was a few deep while Tubbo was still working on his first. He vaguely remembers his slurred words, telling his best friend some of his deepest secrets. The warm feeling of Tubbo’s body against his, their breath almost in sync.

Tommy vividly remembers the way he felt like his whole world had come crashing down when Tubbo had denied ever feeling like that. Remembers the way the gentle warmth turned into a burning heat he was afraid would make his skin scab and scar. Remembers the piss warm beer slipping out of his hand and how rather than worry about the beer creating a puddle beneath him, he worried more about getting away from the frantic voice coming from the bed.

He wasn’t sure exactly when but he had finally calmed down enough to see Tubbo’s worried face and hear his soothing voice. Tommy focused on leveling out his breathing and actually comprehending what his friend was saying.

Afterwards, they left it at that, Tommy too tired to actually talk and Tubbo too worried to let them do anything other than relax as the two watched a movie. Tommy felt the nervous glances but focused on the colorful scenes of the movie and running his hand through Tubbo’s air.

The next day Tommy and Tubbo spoke about what happened last night, it didn’t do much other than calm Tommy down, at least until Tubbo mentioned something about meeting up with Eret. This made Tommy think, and think, and think, and think, up until he went home and holed up in his room, searching stuff up and contemplating if he actually was like Eret. Like her in the way that he wanted to change how people viewed and perceived him.

During the following days he was quiet, only really feeling excited when around Tubbo and Eret, the only two that knew about his weird feelings. Finally, after a week and a half of research and reading a stupid amount of articles about what he was feeling, Tommy came to a confident conclusion that he would tell his best friend the next day.

“Tubso!” 

“Yeah?”

“I figured it out!”

“Ooh! Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!”

“My name is Clementine! The biggest woman you’ll ever meet!”


	2. life sucks but thats expected when ur the only girl around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine continues to grow confident about her newfound identity while around her friends, yet she can't seem to bring herself to actually come out to her family. 
> 
> then the worst person possible finds out about her secret :/
> 
> (not rlly but she didn't want them 2 know just yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm , everyone seeing clem as a younger sister/their child go brrrrr .
> 
> also, dialouge light because i realized i fucking suck at creating conversations

Clementine was jittery.

That’s probably the only word to explain it, her leg was bouncing up and down and she couldn’t

stop her fingers from tapping against each other. She was in her last class and kept her eyes

focused on the shitty clock that had hands instead of just numbers, watching intensely waiting for the day to end.

The reason Clementine was so excited was that Tubbo, being the best friend to exist like ever, not that Clementine would admit that, had convinced his parents to allow her to stay over after they had gone shopping.

Which, honestly wouldn’t be that cool, something they did regularly, so often sometimes the two would slip and call each other’s parents ‘mum’ or ‘dad’, but what  _ was _ insanely cool was that the two were going to get like girly things. Things Clementine had only ever fantasized about owning one day.

Flowy dresses, puffy skirts, bright makeup, little accessories, stockings, pretty shoes. Everything. 

Well, not everything, Clem had only been saving up for about a month or so, not specifically for this shopping trip, but well, she wasn’t really the best at stopping herself from buying what she wanted.

Along with all that, Tubbo's mom, Puffy, said she’d help Clementine with her makeup. Puffy was one of the few girls Clementine knew that would actually help her and not tattle to her family, specifically Wilbur. 

Schlatt, Tubbo’s father, offered to teach her how to defend herself from creeps, not that she needed it really, but with how quickly the man had offered that upon hearing she was a girl made her heart warm up far too much.

Clementine jumped up slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder but calmed down considerably upon realizing it to be Tubbo. That’s also when she noticed class was finished and their ride was probably waiting for them. Said ride being either Tubbo’s older brother, Dream, or his mom. Clem quickly packed her stuff, grabbed Tubbo’s hand and rushed them to a familiar car waiting at the curb.

“Oh, well if it isn’t my favorite orange,” Dream, the annoying prick he was, had quickly switched from making fun of Clementine’s deadname to her current one.

“Shut up, you prick, don’t you have some fucking nerd to flirt with?” To that Dream wheezed.

With Tubbo and Clementine in the backseat, Dream began driving and turned his radio up just loud enough so they wouldn’t ‘annoy’ him, as if Clem wanted to talk to the dickhead anyway.

“Where are we going again Tubs? It’s a mall right? Cuz I also wanna buy some food,”

“Yeah! I looked at its website to make sure it wasn’t shit, and there was a frozen yogurt place!”

“Ooooooh, froyo, that would make an excellent dinner,”

“Oh yeah, maybe we should buy other food before hand,”

“No, no, no, frozen yogurt can be a perfectly balanced dinner you just have to actually know what to put on it. You put fruit on it and that’s half the battle done!” Tubbo laughed loudly at that.

  
  


-

The mall wasn’t all that full, surprisingly, making it fairly easy for the two teens to wander about with the sole mission of finding things Clementine liked.

The first store, a cosmetic shop, had been a flop, all the makeup was expensive and there was so much Clementine had a hard time just staying focused and figuring out what she liked, even with Tubbo’s random spurts of grabbing something and showing it to her excitedly before freaking out when seeing how expensive it was. 

The second store was better. It was more clothes focused but it had some cheap palettes Clementine could use for practice. Tubbo was the one more confused this time, Clementine knew what style of clothes she wanted to at least try, while before she knew absolutely nothing about makeup. The two left the store with some clothes, eye makeup, and a stupid best friends ring Tubbo begged to get for her. Begrudgingly, she accepted her fate of having to wear the stupid ring for the rest of her life.

The stores following had been finding cool shit for Tubbo to buy, mindlessly walking through incase something caught their attention, and just trying to find some cheap makeup. Maybe they should go to a drugstore on the way back to Tubbo’s house. They probably needed to get coke anyway.

On the way to the food court something had caught Clementine’s eye. It was a display mannequin, with a mid thigh dress that had a poofy skirt. It was red with little roses embroidered on the hem of the skirt that got scarcer and scarcer the closer they got to the waist. Glancing behind the display, she saw more dresses and skirts and such pretty clothes that she wanted so fucking bad.

Clementine walked into the store, forgetting about Tubbo in the moment and only focusing on the dress, the dress that would make her look so pretty, and cute, and  _ femenine _ .

She waved Tubbo in half heartedly before turning back to her search for the dress. When she found it, it was hung up and on the shelf next to it was a variety of tights and stockings. Clementine was careful when touching the dress, seeming as though if she was too rough it would disappear or rip like tissue paper. 

Behind her, she heard Tubbo shuffling around, probably complaining about her running off. Whatever, Clem can deal with that later what was more important was getting this dress. Clementine checked the tags briefly, more so for the size rather than the actual price itself, because she didn’t  _ care _ , she would get this dress. She grabbed two stockings, because a sale is a sale, before heading up to the register.

The cashier wasn’t paying much attention to her, quickly scanning the items and thankfully Clementine had enough money for her purchases and whatever food she had been planning on buying. 

The second it was bagged and in her hand, she grabbed Tubbo’s arm and pulled him to the food court.

“Hey, slow down a bit! We were coming here anyway, no need to be so rough Clems,” Tubbo sounded annoyed, but she could tell he was just teasing.

“God, Big T, this dress is so  _ pretty, _ isn’t it? Oh, yeah, sorry for just walking away there, I just, I saw the dress and I  _ had _ to have it,” Her words sounded rushed and quiet to her, hopefully Tubso understood her. 

He laughed loudly and held her hand, “Don’t worry, mate, I get it. It’s a nice dress! You’d look cute in it.” 

Fuck Tubbo and his stupid big grin, and fuck Tubbo for being nice, and fuck herself for actually blushing which made Tubbo laugh more. “Fuck off, dickhead. Just ‘cuz I’m the only girl you know doesn’t mean we’re gonna date,”

Clementine smiled slightly at her friend's loud laugh and flushed face, “Don’t worry about that, dating you would like, dating Dream if he was a girl.” At that Clementine laughed, hands quickly going to her mouth to quiet herself.

“You could’ve just said it’d be like dating your sister, you freak!” 

“Pfft, what!? That sounds even worse!”

“Shut up, asshole, you’re the one that started it!”

  
  


-

Clementine was finally home alone. It was a rare occasion and she would use it well. 

Phil was working late and both Techno and Wilbur had clubs, so did Tubbo so she just opted to walk home, wanting the alone time to, well, be herself. 

She had been extra careful, making sure the front door was locked so she could hear if they were entering the house, shut her door tight, and had grabbed everything she would need to quickly get rid of the evidence of what she had been doing. 

Music surrounded Clementine, filling her ears with soft notes as she played with her hair that now reached just below her ears. Now that it was longer, her curls became more prominent, soft rings of straw yellow hair curling around her face. 

Clementine stared at herself in the mirror, she was far from what she wanted to look like, jawline too sharp, hair still too short, broad shoulders, flat chest, but even so, it was better. Now that she could name it, now that she could fix it. She fiddled with her hair for a few more moments before grabbing the makeup she had hidden under her bed. 

From Puffy teaching her the basics of what to do, Clementine avoided the mascara, knowing it was a pain in the ass to remove quickly, instead focusing on her skin. It wasn’t soft like a girls, but Puffy had given her some products for her face, that once everyone else had gone to their rooms he would finally feel comfortable enough to use.

Clem dotted the pale cream around her face, being light incase someone came home early and expected her to come downstairs or something. It was easy to blend out, so she quickly moved onto powders. 

Making her cheeks a soft pink, brushing light browns and golds onto her eyes, trying to be fluid in her motions as she stained her skin with jet black eyeliner, painted her lips a simple pink. She liked when she looked like this, because during these times, she finally saw a  _ girl _ staring back at her.

Once her makeup was once again hidden under her bed, Clementine dug into the back of her closet, she only wanted a skirt. Something simple that would be easy to slip off and throw to the side if need be. 

The simple black skirt reached just above her knees, and sort of matched with her favorite red and white baseball tee, but that didn’t really matter as she twirled in front of the mirror, relishing in the pure euphoria of looking how she wanted, how she  _ should _ .

She was so enamored with the reflection and the girl she saw in the mirror she didn’t hear the steady voice announcing he was home, or the footsteps leading up the stairs.

But Clementine definitely noticed the dread filling her as her bedroom door was knocked on, and driven by her shocked silence then opened wide. 

“Tommy? What are you doing?”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no what will happen question mark question mark


	3. quicksand is strong but big bro feeling guilty is stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of clementine getting found out
> 
> mild trigger warning for deadnaming and misgendering, but it is unintentional

Techno’s club, a history one that Tommy had deemed ‘too nerdy to stick around for’, had been cancelled, and he had only learned that once he arrived at it’s usual spot. No one was there and the teacher had given him an apology for not telling Techno sooner.

It didn’t matter really, and with his dad coming home late he wouldn’t have to worry about getting scolded for letting Tommy walk home when Techno could’ve given the blond a ride. Plus, Tommy seemed eager to get home and would’ve just bitched at him the whole time for making them take longer than needed.

He was on the way home already, his radio on some random channel just to fill the silence, when Techno thought briefly of buying a case of coke. Tommy was the only one that really drank it, mainly because he would hoard it all before anyone else could take more than one can of the soda. They were almost out. Coke or go home?

Whatever, maybe he could find something to stash in his room, so soda trip it was.

-

Walking up to the locked door was somewhat strange, Tommy never locked the door if he was already home, but Techno paid little mind to it, focusing more on just getting inside and putting his purchases away.

“Tommy, I’m back!” 

No response. Maybe he was asleep or something.

Techno entered the kitchen, putting the soda in the fridge quickly and began heading for his final destination, his room.

As he got closer to the top of the stairs he faintly heard music coming from Tommy’s room, maybe the kid wasn’t asleep. Might as well just check on him. He knocked loudly and waited for a few moments, expecting to hear a loud shout of annoyance from his little brother, but instead was only met with silence.

Techno, in a brief moment of worry for Tommy, opened the door quickly and was met with something he most definitely did not expect to see.

Tommy was wearing a black skirt and his red and white baseball tee, makeup covered his face and there were clips and pins decorating his hair. What the fuck?

“Tommy? What are you doing?” Honestly, all Techno wanted to know was why his little brother was dressed like that, he didn’t expect the blond to stumble to the floor as he sobbed loudly, word falling out of his mouth so quickly Techno had no idea what the hell Tommy was even saying.

He really wished he was in his club right now.

-

To say Clementine was freaking out would be an understatement. No one was supposed to be home for at least an hour and a half, and yet here she was, sobbing pitifully in front of her eldest brother. 

Fuck, Techno probably thought she was some freak or something. What else would she look like to the older boy? She was a boy playing pretend in hopes to be something she couldn’t.

Vaguely, she realized she was ruining her makeup, but paid that little mind until it burned when she tried to forcefully rub the tear out of her eyes and the colors decorating her face made its way to her tongue, tasting weirdly dry and sweet.

“Fuck, I- I’m sorry, please don’t tell dad or Wil, I’ll take it off never wear it again! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Way to go Clem, sure just ramble shitty apologies, make yourself look more like an idiot.

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she flinched and remained tense, waiting for a hit or slap or insult or  _ something _ to come. 

But it didn’t. She was still sitting there crying her eyes out, but nothing was touching her. Clementine could feel that Techno was still there, hovering around her, not sure what to do. 

He had suddenly stood up and left the room, for some reason unknown to Clementine, but she would use this to get dressed in boy clothes and look like the boy Techno probably wanted her to be. She was just in her shirt and boxers by the time Techno had returned, with something in his hand.

Her crying had slowed, and now she was just preparing herself for the upcoming conversation. The two stayed silent, Clementine sitting against her bed, refusing to move her eyes from the floor, and Techno stood halfway between her and the door.

“Here,”

The sudden noise startled Clementine to look up and stare at her brother. He was holding out a glass of water for her, and rather than getting closer to her, he just set it on the floor a few inches away from her knee before backing up again.

“Thanks,” God, she sounded like shit. Her voice was raspy and her throat still burned.

Techno just nodded and looked around, avoiding looking at Clementine entirely. His eyes lingered on the phone still playing soft music, the skirt that had been haphazardly thrown towards the closet, and the pile of hair clips that had been pulled out in a haste, some strands of blonde hair mixed in.

“So, wanna talk about it? Also, I’m sorry for just opening the door, by the way,” Techno was once again the first to break the tense silence between them. Clementine didn’t really want to talk, but if she didn’t she knew Techno would tattle to Phil and Wilbur, which would make the situation one million times worse.

“Yeah, I guess,” She sighed, just like a bandaid, just do it quickly then you’re done, “I’m a, how do I say this, fuck. I’m a girl? Yeah, yeah, I’m a girl. When I went out with Tubbo a few weeks ago I bought all this, so I could, um, feel better.”

All she got in response was a humm, but she tried to not let it get to her, Techno wasn’t known for emotional conversation and comforting abilities.

“Oh, that, makes sense. ‘S that why you’re growing out your hair?” She nodded, neither of them ready to actually look at each other. “Your makeup, it uh, it looked nice, you’re good at it.”

Fuck, this was so awkward, but at least he didn’t seem mad. “Thanks.”

“Do you have a name or something?”

“Yeah,” 

“You gonna tell me?” At that Clementine paused, then nodded slowly, finally looking at Techno.

“It’s Clementine. I like Clementine,” He hummed again.

“That’s a good name.”

Silence again. The only thing between them the music Techno had turned down, but still left on when he grabbed the water for her. It wasn’t as tense or awkward, but she felt so tired.

“I won’t tell dad or Wil, that’s up to you,” She smiled slightly at that, “But uh, I grabbed some coke on the way home, so wanna just like, watch a movie or something. You can pick the movie.” He sounded almost nervous and her chest felt warm and tingly at that.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me just wash my face first, then I’ll be down.” Techno nodded and stood up, heading to the door to set everything up.

“Uh, y’know, I’m always here for you, Clementine,”

“Yeah, I know,”

-

Walking up to the house, Wilbur saw the flashing screen from the tv through the window, it was some shitty horror movie, and felt somewhat excited. Techno always seems to end up in the living room watching movies, but only if someone else had put it on, meaning Tommy had finally stopped hiding up in his room.

He stepped in ready to annoy them about what had happened during drama club, but was greeted with the sight of the two curled up together, Tommy’s fingers carded through Techno’s pink hair, and the both of them sleeping soundly, Techno’s loud snores covering up Tommy’s.

Wilbur laughed softly, quickly taking multiple pictures before putting his stuff away.

He made his way back to the living room, taking the love seat and last blanket, and switched to a mystery series he had recently found himself attached to. Feeling very much at peace surrounded by the sounds of his brothers sleeping and his favorite show. Wilbur smiled, maybe he had been worried for nothing.

-

If Phil had found all three of his kids sleeping in the living room when he had returned home, and if he had taken pictures of the three of them, he wouldn’t say anything, until it came to ushering them all up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm , touch starved cuddle time go


	4. i don't know what to tiitle this, but come get yalls food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayo clementine bday what we gon' do ? ? ?

Following what Clementine had dubbed the incident, her and Techno were much closer. That being said not much had changed, they watched more awful horror movies and boring history documentaries together and Techno seemed to jam her name into every conversation as much as possible, but other than that, it was like they had always existed like this.

Wilbur had begun pouting that he was no longer the favorite brother, so he would hang out with them as well, with it mostly being him complaining about drama and school or him and Clementine arguing. 

She still was far from comfortable around Wilbur and Phil, mainly because she was still too scared to come out, even with Techno’s promises that nothing bad would happen, and if something bad  _ did _ happen he would help Clementine and like, run away with her or something. Though if something did go wrong, she would probably just end up at Tubbo’s. Puffy had practically adopted her already, and Schlatt had started calling her Clementine instead of just ‘kid’, which was the old man’s way of saying ‘yup, you’re mine’.

Because of the constant tension she would feel within her own home, Clementine had already begun to plan out how she would tell her family. Her birthday was coming up and she would do it the day after the ‘party’, in hopes that her post celebration high would make her brave enough to follow through.

Plus, if they did suddenly hate her guts, at least she would’ve already gotten her presents.

-

It was nearing her birthday and Clementine’s nerves had sprung to life, making it impossible for her to sit still or focus on anything, so when Techno had said they could sneak out and head to the mall for her present, she immediately snatched up the opportunity.

Wilbur and Phil were once again out, leaving the two of them free to leave whenever. Which led to Techno sitting on her bed scrolling through his phone as Clementine put makeup on and fiddled with her hair, it now reached just above her shoulders. She was careful to make it look good, not wanting to make a fool out of herself the first time she went out, and took probably far too long picking out a shirt to wear.

Techno didn’t complain, only offered quick comments and almost compliments, waiting patiently as she moved onto stockings, watching as she finally finished her outfit and kicked him out of the room so she could change. 

Clementine felt amazing leaving the room. When looking in the mirror, she saw a pretty girl, and what amazed her was the fact that  _ she _ was the pretty girl! The skirt and stockings hid her legs that she knew were still far too maculine, and she stole one of Techno’s jackets to hide her broad shoulders. She looked, like, almost perfect.

Her brother didn’t say anything, only nodded before leading her to the car. On the way to, wherever Techno was taking her, the conversation consisted mostly of Clementine filling the car with her loud voice and Techno occasionally cutting in to insult her or go along with whatever she was saying. 

Walking into the bright white store was strange until Clementine had realized what it was. It was a cosmetic store, much bigger than the one at the mall, it had everything from hair stuff to face care. Probably more than that to be honest. 

Turning her head to stare up at Techno with a questioning gaze, only to see him shift slightly from side to side and avoid looking at her made her realize how nervous he was, but why would he be? This was fucking awesome!

“This is fucking cool, how’d you find it?” Clementine knew there were very few people in the store but still wanted to keep quiet and not bug the workers.

Techno coughed slightly still avoiding eye contact, “I, uh, asked a friend about stuff like this, and she said this was a good place.”

“What!? You talking to girls? There’s no need to lie, big man,” Clem teased, laughing at his pink face.

“I searched it up, and since I know jack shit about this stuff, figured I’d just bring you, it’d make it easier,” Techno admitted, glancing to Clementine only to see her grinning at him.

“You’re my favorite brother ever,” Techno, now feeling more awkward from the compliment, only nodded before grabbing a worker to help him and Clem out.

The lady working there was nice, and answered all of their dumb questions. Helped Clementine with matching her foundation and showed her other products the blond might like. She had complimented Clementine on her makeup skills, making the young girl blush like a fucking mad man, and then left her be to continue on her shopping. 

“She’s cute ain’t she,” Techno said, sounding like he was close to laughter.

“Shut up, I’m busy,” Clem was quick to deflect and busied herself with forcing her blush down and picking out the lipstick she wanted. She heard her brother laughing behind her. Fuck Techno, he wasn’t her favorite brother anymore.

-

Her birthday had been nice, Tubbo had gone to her house and somehow managed to get Dream to stay for a bit, and even if the sly bastard made way too many shitty orange jokes and puns, Clementine still enjoyed his company. 

She had noticed the weird looks Wilbur and Phil would give the older boy, but she opted to ignore it, treat it like some inside joke between the two, which wasn’t a lie. 

Tubbo had given her her present and then the two stayed together for the rest of the day, even as Phil herded them to the car and drove the group to a small restaurant Clementine had picked out.

Overall, it had been nice, and as much as she loved it, it did nothing to ease her nerves.

Realistically, she knew she would be fine, on the off chance Wilbur and her dad got mad at her, Techno would be there to defend her, and on the chance they were fine with it, which was very, very, very likely, nothing would change.

Either way, Clementine would probably cry.

Fuck it, she’s no pussy.

-

They were all sat around the table, with Clementine next to Techno and her chair scooted to be much closer to his than normal, when Clementine finally broke the news. Her hand was in Techno’s as the older boy acted as if nothing was wrong and continued eating.

“Toms, what are you so nervous for? I know you said it was serious, but you don’t have to worry so much,” Phil said, fuck Phil for being like a mind reader or whatever power he had to immediately tell when she was feeling like shit.

Wilbur nodded and hummed, mouth full of food but he still kept his full attention on her. Clem thought briefly of just running out of the room and moving to like, Paris or something and never seeing them ever again, but with her older brother next to her keeping her steady, she took in a deep breath and finally spoke.

“I, uh, I’m a girl, and would like to not be called Tommy anymore, please,” Clem did everything to try and keep her voice steady and her breathing level.

“Oh, what do you wanna be called then?” Wilbur asked, nonchalant and casual. He was smiling at her. It seemed genuine.

“Uhm, Clementine. That’s the name I like,” The two nodded.

“That explains all the orange jokes Dream was making then. Thought he’d finally gone off his rocker,” Phil teased, he wasn’t mad either, “That’s a wonderful name. Thank you for telling us.”

“Yeah! Plus, now Niki can’t bug me since she has another girl to complain too.” 

“Of course you bring this back to benefit you somehow,” Techno suddenly grunted, huffing a laugh at Wilbur’s offended expression.

“You’re so very rude! Making me out to be the bad guy! I’m hurt honestly, I’m hurt,” 

“You’re an idiot,”

“Boys, boys, you can debate on whether or not Wilbur is a bad guy later, just focus on dinner first.” Phil grumbled, he rolled his eyes at his sons before turning back to Clementine, ignoring as Techno’s and Wil’s argument continued even with his scolding.

“I’m proud of you, you’ll always be my baby no matter what, alright?”

Now, Clementine didn’t cry when she told her father and brother, because that would be a dumb thing to do, a baby moment in all honesty. Of course she didn’t cry, and even if she did, no one would even see because her face was pressed into Phil’s chest the whole time.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Clementine had told Techno the plan already, she was going to come out to Wilbur and their father today at dinner, and even though he trusted both of them to be supportive, he would rather be safe than sorry.

Which is why he was standing in front of the dining table, giving a hard stare to the two already seated. Clementine was still upstairs doing whatever it is she does.

“What Tommy is gonna tell you is really important, and you can’t overreact or anything. Do anything stupid and I won’t hesitate to do something back.” He cringed internally at having to use Clementine’s deadname, but he kept his tone serious and left the vague threat in the air before finally sitting down when he saw both of them nod at his words.

He grunted in greeting as Clem entered and sat down next to him. Techno said nothing about her scooting closer to him or how after a few minutes her hand reached out for his, instead just glared at Phil and Wilbur as she was talking and squeezed her hand back for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo , clem surrounded by ppl that love her , more likely than you might think

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how long this is gonna be , im estimating like 5 or so chapters but icould be horribly wrong smh . anyway back on my bullshit of making everyone love tommy cuz he gets 2 much shit in canon


End file.
